


Students with Benefits

by tawg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the worst teacher ever, turning up late to classes and just a little bit drunk. But there's at least one student who doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Students with Benefits

College had been a surreal experience for Dean. Studying and liking it, and then a lecturer approaching him and saying, “Hey, have you thought about postgraduate studies?” and then a year after that, “Hey, I’m taking some research-leave, think you can handle teaching a class?”

Dean was aware that he was both awesome and awful as a teacher. He was late, he lost assignments, he occasionally turned up to his eight am class in that fuzzy period between drunk and hung over. He never knew what he taught his students in those classes. They were usually a blank to him. He probably couldn’t pick his own students out of a line up comprised entirely of the eight am class. Sadly, that non-recognition didn’t seem to cut both ways.

*

DarkwingDean: One of my students in my 8am class brought me a Tim Horton's cup with a bloody Mary in it.

SamIAm: Is that what this suckups do instead of giving apples? They know you well

DarkwingDean: Clearly, I didn't manage to look not drunk when I ran into him at Denny's at 4am.

DarkwingDean: Who decided to let me teach?

SamIAm: It’s why they continue to let you teach that I don’t get

DarkwingDean: Kid was kinda hot though

SamIAm: Sleeping with your students = bad idea. I’m a lawyer, I know these things

DarkwingDean: You’d get me off the charge, right?

SamIAm: I’m really not comfortable talking about getting you off

 

*

The second time it happened, Dean realised that the kid, person, _guy_ was wearing a Denny’s uniform and a name badge.

“You work here!” Dean accused, with an accusing pointing finger and all.

“Yes,” the student replied. They stared at one another for a long moment, the student patient and Dean on unsure footing.

“What’s your name?” he finally asked. “I’m too drunk to read your badge.

“ Castiel.”

“It is not.”

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

“That’s a made up name.”

“You can check the enrolment list,” Castiel returned. “If you remember my name in the morning, Mister Winchester.”

Dean cringed. “Great, now you’ve gone and made this all weird and sleazy, and I’m going to have to find a new Denny’s and everything.”

“If it helps, I start work at midnight, so you won’t need to feel sleazy if you come in before then.”

“Who the hell would eat at Denny’s at, like, eleven at night?” Dean asked. “People don’t do that. This is another one of those lying lies that you tell.”

“I promise not to lie to you again,” Castiel returned, smirking a little.

“You’re lying to me again, aren’t you?”

“I’m also laughing at you.”

Dean pulled a face at him, and waved him away. “I came here for breakfast foods, not mockery.”

“The mockery is free,” Castiel said, like he was offering a free upsize.

“Oh, great, so you just give free mockery to every schmuck who walks in here?”

“Not just anyone,” Castiel replied, with another of his small, amused smiles. “However, if you don’t order soon, I’ll have to downgrade your service to sarcasm.”

“Shut up and get me some kind of Slam with pancakes.”

“Yes, Mister Winchester.”

*

So Dean learned to recognise at least one of his students. He didn’t find a new Denny’s, as he was too lazy to venture far from campus, but he did make an attempt to be drunk at the staff of other fine establishments. But it was as if Castiel _liked_ drunk-to-hung-over-Dean, because he kept popping up at places where Dean went to be drunk or hung over.

In addition to the Denny’s, he worked at the coffee shop on campus, the video rental place three blocks over, and he even turned up at Dean’s door in a little Domino’s polo shirt and a pizza held against his hip.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean said, absently patting at his waist to check that he’d remembered to put pants on before opening the door. “Do you work everywhere?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied seriously. “ _Everywhere_.”

“Oh,” Dean said. Then, as he was fishing through his wallet and frantically wondering how much you were meant to tip when your pizza boy is also your student, he asked, “You getting enough time to study for the exam?”

“Enough. Though I have been meaning to enquire about your student contact hours.”

“Uh.” Dean honestly couldn’t remember if he had any. He did, right? Everyone did. “Whenever,” he said at last. “I mean, you see me around enough. It’s no problem or anything. Wait, also Fridays, yeah. But no one ever comes to see me, so it’s like I get an early start to the weekend.”

“Well, I’d hate to infringe on _that_.” Dean detected some sarcasm there. “But if you could rein yourself in the Friday after next?”

“Of course I can.”

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all.”

“Because I’d hate to spoil your early weekend.”

“I think I can handle it. You know, when you rock as hard as I do, it’s pretty easy to make up for a few lost hours. I can see how someone like you may struggle with rock-out economics.”

“I know how to rock,” Castiel replied. And then his eyes flicked over Dean’s body, and then looked pointedly up at his face. Dean got the distinct impression there was an unspoken _‘your world’_ tacked onto the end of that. Then Castiel plucked the twenty out of Dean’s fingers, handed over the pizza, and started walking down the hall.

“Uh, keep the change,” Dean called after him.

“I already have,” Castiel replied. And then he folded the bill in half and tucked it into the waistband of his black pants, the green of the bill standing out starkly against the blue of his dinky little pizza polo shirt, and disappeared into the stairwell.

Dean knew that Castiel was making fun of him. He knew that, intellectually. He was also incredibly aroused considering he hadn’t started on the pizza and the porno in his DVD player yet.

*

DarkwingDean: I think my hot student was just flirting with me

SamIAm: Dean, don’t sleep with your students.

DarkwingDean: He totally was. He challenged my ability to control myself and when he walked away shoving my money down his pants.

DarkwingDean: That’s got to be a come on, right?

SamIAm: Walking away? No, that’s the action of a sane person.

SamIAm: DO NOT SLEEP WITH YOUR STUDENTS

DarkwingDean: Killjoy

*

Dean had a week with no eight am classes, due to SWOTvac, and he loved it. He thought it was amazing, all of the students frantically cramming things into their heads and not needing him to turn up at ungodly hours and try to remember things to teach them. It was his favourite part of the year.

And then on the following Monday a stack of exams for him to mark were dropped off at his desk. Dean stared at them in panic for a moment. Had Cas gotten the date of the exam wrong? Had he missed it? No, his little booklet was in the pile, his name written in sloping, spidery handwriting. Dean frowned as he started working his way through the first booklet. No awkwardly arousing study date to look forward to, then.

It took Dean more time than it should have to mark the exams. Mainly because it was boring and awful and depressing and he would do any possible task to distract himself from it. But he did, eventually, finally, thankfully. Early Friday afternoon the last one was slapped down onto the pile and transferred to the department secretary’s desk. He sent out an e-mail with instructions that the time frame in which to bribe him had closed. Grades was officially no longer his problem. Dean was going to head out, and party down, and have amazingly bad food, and drink with sexy people who had drinks in their hands and make a mess of his clothes and- And he ran into Castiel just outside the building.

“I had you booked for this afternoon,” Castiel said pointedly.

Dean frowned at him. “You’re not my student anymore.”

“No,” Cas said agreeably. “I’m not.”

Dean stared at him for a long moment, and Castiel stared patiently back. “You are seriously hitting on me?”

“Yes. And I have staff discount a liquor store that I’m more than willing to abuse to get into your pants.”

“You’re my favourite student ever,” Dean said, a little breathlessly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, and smirked, and looked amazingly devilishly sexy. In his perfectly level voice he asked, “Are you ready to rock?”

The short answer, was ‘yes’.

*

DarkwingDean: Guess what I did last night?

SamIAm: I can’t believe you.

DarkwingDean: Also, guess who’s getting a morning blowjob while chatting to their little brother?

**SamIAm is now offline


End file.
